Why did I get married?
by ProneToLifeThreateningIdiocy
Summary: "Check out Mr. Hotty over there!" "Where?," I said. "Over there by the door." "I don't see him," I replied. "You know the one with messy kinda penny colored hair.""Oh him, he's a bastard." "You know him! What is he your ex?" "Worse...he's my husband."
1. Party Time

**So this is my first Fanfiction story and I have had this idea in my head for a while, I have just been scared to actually do it...but I finally have the guts now soo...**

**yeah**

**All human rated M for swearing n all that just to be safe too**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters that credit goes to the wonderful and talented Stephanie Meyer. (i wish I could be her!) **

**anywho read on and tell me what you think of the first chapter. =)**

BPOV

"There is no way in Hell I am going to wear that tonight," I said eying the dress like it was some plague. It was too short and revealing for my liking. It just wasn't me. We were currently at Alice's apartment getting all my things ready for tonights big event.

"Come on Bella, for me. Its not that bad. It only looks bad because you haven't tried it on. You will look stunning in it," Alice said trying to persuade me.

_That ain't gonna happen_

"Aren't you supposed to be the center of attention," I said taking a seat on the bed.

"You know I always am," she said grinning. "Now tell me, would you prefer these shoes, or these," she said holding them up. It didn't matter to me. They both looked like death traps. Except the one on the right had a little less of a heel. _Bingo_

"Right," I replied.

She eyed it, as if contemplating my choice. "Nah the left one is better," she replied. I rolled my eyes. _Of course why the hell does she even ask me in the first place?_

"You were going to make me wear the other ones regardless anyway weren't you?"

"Yup," she replied and placed them next to the dress.

"Then why bother asking Alice?," I asked sounding a little irritated.

"Just hoping that one day you will come to agree with me on style."

"Keep Dreaming Alice, cause there is no way that's going to happen." Fashion to me wasn't important of course to Alice the world would end if anything happened to her Jimmy Choo's shoes...well actually any of her shoes.

"Alice the florists on the phone. She says she doesn't have enough lilies that you wanted," Jasper said peeking from the doorway.

"What! No no no no no," Alice whined getting up from the bed. "This is not good. How can they not have enough! I need them today, the party is today!," Alice said walking out the door.

I sighed, that was Alice. She needed everything to be perfect. One thing out of place and for her all hell brakes loose. "I don't get it. Their just flowers," I said.

"I heard that BELLA," Alice yelled from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

"You know Alice," Jasper chuckled. I could already hear her arguing over the phone. I knew she wouldn't give up until she got exactly what she wanted. I felt bad for the florist on the phone. If Alice wasn't satisfied, she or he would have to face her wrath. Alice may be tiny, but she sure as hell knew hot to get things done.

"Im surprised, I mean you seem pretty calm about this. About everything, especially today," I said eying Jasper. "I would think Alice would have you on your toes," I added.

"You would think," he replied. He sighed and walked into the room. "Its not like she wants me to do anything. You know her, wants help but then wants to do everything by herself."

"I would love your help guys but you would just be in the way, I can do everything my self that way everything will be perfect," we both quoted Alice's famous line in unison and laughed.

"Im guessing she used that a couple hundred times," I said. He nodded. "So what monkey suit has she got you wearing?"

"Nothing too bad, the normal black suit and white tie. Nothing too over board. Can't say the same about you though," he said eying my dress on the bed. "Well those shoes are," he paused. "High..," he finished.

"Right! She probably wants revenge for me not helping her with much of this planning. So she decides to put me in those death traps. Guess I deserve it though, I haven't been a very good friend about this," I said frowning.

"Im sure she understands Bella. She knows why you aren't into this," Jasper assured me.

"Yeah I know," I started. "I don't want to ruin any moods but are you..,"

"Sure," Jasper finished for me. "Yes I'm sure Bella. I love Alice."

"I know that," I said nodding my head and bit my lip. Jasper sighed. I frowned again. "Im ruining it aren't I. God why can't I just be happy with this. I mean I am happy but..,"

"I know Bella. But i'm sure. Alice is the one and i'm going to marry her."

I smiled but I knew Jasper saw through me. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't think he's coming." I sighed and Jasper got up from the bed. "Im going to go check on Alice and see if she hasn't started harassing the florist," he said and walked out of the room.

I played with my fingers _If it makes you feel any better, I don't think he's coming. _He better not be! Cause if he is, there will be hell.

"ALICE IM HOME!," I heard a booming voice call and a door slam shut. "And I have the candles you want!"

I smiled, well its about time Emmett had gotten here. I got up and walked out the room to see Emmett by the door. "Bellsy!," he yelled and ran up to give me his famous bear crushing hug.

"Emmett..can't..breathe..," I said with the air that was still left in my body.

"Oops sorry squirt. Im just excited to see yeah. I haven't seen you in months. You haven't been avoiding me have you," he said raising his eyebrows. I smiled and playfully punched him on the arm.

"Of course not you big teddy bear," I said. _Although I am avoiding another certain someone..._

"Where's Rose and the kids?," I asked.

"Their driving up, they should be here in a couple hours. I had to go run some errands for my oh so darling sister. Where is she anyway?"

"Arguing. You know something about flowers not being right," I said.

"Of course," he replied. We all knew how Alice worked.

"Emmett, hey man. Thanks for the candles hopefully they will make Alice feel a little better," Jasper said taking the bag of candles.

"No problem man, anything to keep the beast tamed," Emmett replied and patted Jasper on the back.

"I cannot believe..the nerve of some people! How dare they not have enough when I specifically ordered them 2 months ago," Alice said angrily and came into the living room.

"Chill pixie. I'm sure everything will be fine," Emmett said while he plopping himself down on the couch.

"No Emmett! Everything is not fine, but i'm glad your here. Did you bring the candles?," Alice asked.

"Yup, their over there," he said pointing to the bag.

Alice walked over to pick them up and a moment later she screeched. "EMMETT what the heck are these," Alice yelled holding one candle in her hand and eyeing it like she wanted to kill something with it.

"Uh...candles," was Emmett's obvious response.

"Yes," Alice said trying to to keep her tone calm. "I am aware that these are candles but these are not the ones I wanted. I told you to specifically get lavender and lilac scented ones."

"Well those are purple. Im sure know one will know the difference," Emmett said sounding nonchalant.

"No one will know the difference!," Alice replied her tone getting more impatient. "Emmett these aren't even normal purple candles. These are," pause "Cotton candy scented!" Alice finished.

"Well who doesn't like cotton candy," Emmett replied. He should have shut up, he was going to unleash the beast.

"Alice honey," Jasper tried to calm Alice's shaking figure.

"Don't you Alice honey me!," Alice said shrugging Jasper's comforting hand from her shoulder.

"Fine fine, it if makes you feel better i'll go get some lavender scented candles," Emmett said and got up. He picked up his keys and walked out the door muttering something under his breathe. Sounded like "Over dramatic pixie". I would have to agree with him on that one.

I heard a door slam shut and turned to see Alice nowhere in sight. "She's upset," Jasper stated the obvious.

"Nah she's just overly ecstatic," I replied sarcastically.

"I should talk to her," he said.

I sighed. "No, she might kill you. I don't want you guys to get into a fight or something. I'll go talk to her," I replied.

"Thanks Bella," Jasper said with a small smile. I nodded and made my way to Alice's room.

"Alice," I said softly while knocking on the door.

"No Bella not now," I heard her reply.

"Alice hon, open the door. Lets talk, everything is ok. Just open up," I said.

"No," was her only reply.

"Alice you know Emmet. He does stupid things like this, but he's going to fix it and the flowers will be fine. Im sure everyone would have a great time without it anyway. I mean come on, who doesn't enjoy and Alice Cullen party right?," I said trying to make her feel better.

"Of course everyone loves my parties, because my parties are always perfect. Today won't be perfect," she said sulkily.

I sighed, I was going to regret this but it was worth it at the moment. "Are you going to open up," I asked one last time.

"No," she said sounding like a little girl.

_Well here goes nothing..._

"If you don't open up then I won't wear that dress or the shoes, and I won't let you do my make up and hair or take me on a shopping spree with Bella free complaints and,.."

Well I didn't have to say anymore cause Alice opened up the door wide. "Really, you would really let me do all that and take you shopping without your complaints!," she said sounding all happy again.

_That was all it took. My pain for her happiness...of course_

"Yup," I said half smiling.

"Oh you really mean it Bella," she said smiling at me with her blue eyes. I had always loved her eyes. I loved all the Cullen family eyes especially...

_Don't think about him...Bella!_

"Yes Alice," I said. I walked in before she could keep me out again.

"Yay omg I know just what kinds of clothes to buy you. Ooo ooo more importantly I know how to dress you up for tonight," she said squealing.

_Oh how wonderful..whoopie!_

"Thats great Alice. So look at you, your all ok now," I said.

"Well of course, I get to take you shopping!"

Maybe I should have tired harder to make her open the door. She eventually would have. Now i'm stuck with hell. Now, this was me regretting my decision. Karma was a bitch, but what exactly had I done to deserve this?

"Bella, hello," Alice said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry zoned out," I said.

"Yeah I can see that. Now do you think I should wear this dress or this one," she said placing two dresses down.

"Why does it matter what I think. You'll choose a different one anyway."

"Well I really like them both so i'm having a hard time choosing this time," she replied.

I sighed, "The red one," I said pointing to it.

She squealed, "OMG Bella that's the one I wanted the most too," she said happily.

_Oh good_

"Bella whats wrong. I've been noticing, but you haven't been seeming to happy," she said. Im surprised she noticed my discomfort for the past few days. I'd figured her mind would be drifting away in wedding panning.

"Well..," I started.

"Yeah," she said mentioning for me to continue.

"Its nothing," I said sighing.

"Well its obviously not nothing. There's something bothering you and I want to know what it is. I don't want you to be unhappy, especially today. Actually I forbid you to be unhappy," Alice finished.

"Forbid me, really," I said raising my eyebrow.

"Just talk to me Bella," she said.

I frowned. "I just don't want you to get hurt," I said.

"Ahh so this is what its about.," she said understanding. "Im not going to get hurt Bella," she added.

"I know, that's what I thought too remember but I realized things change after you get married. Everything is just not so sweet anymore," I said.

Alice frowned, "I understand where this is coming from but Bella that doesn't happen for everyone. You and Ed..,"

"Don't," I interrupted. She closed her mouth. "And that's another thing," I started. "I don't want to see..," pause "Him," I finished.

She sighed. "Thats a bit unavoidable don't you think. Your going to have to see each other sooner or later," she replied.

"I wish I didn't have too," I muttered.

"Bella," she started. I groaned.

"Why Alice? Why?."

"I don't know Bella. I don't understand, you guys were supposed to be forever. I'm never wrong," she stated. "When I saw you two, I knew something clicked."

"Well that just goes to show that your not right about everything," I said. "Looks like people can bet on you," I said with a small smile. Alice seemed to have a keen sense on everything. She always seemed to predict the outcomes of thing, it was as if she could see the future. Which was why no one was willing to take a bet on her. Looks like she did have flaws.

"Well, he said he wasn't going to be here tonight. He has work.," Alice said with a small smile. I could see through it. I knew she really wanted him there. After all, he was her brother.

I sighed, "Well thats, good," I said slowly. "Don't have to worry about him today then," I added.

_But their was always tomorrow. Of course he would be there at the wedding...joy_

"It will be ok," Alice said and touched my shoulder giving me some reassurance.

_Sure it will Alice...sure it will_

"Ahh I see everything is sorted out," Jasper said coming into the room and placed him arm around Alice and giving her head a kiss. I envied them, I envied their love. I remembered when I had that. I knew that Alice and Jasper would work out. They always seemed perfect for each other. So balanced out. Jasper seemed to keep hyper Alice at bay and she made him happy by just being there. I guess you could say it was a match made in heaven. I smiled, I was happy for them and from then on I knew I would just have to suck it up and move on.

Alice was right, its not like bad things happened to everyone. Just me, as always.

Emmett had returned back with the right candles and Alice gave him an approving smile. Emmett had responded by giving her a bear hug which resulted him getting smacked by her due to the fact that he apparently "messed up her beautiful hair."

Then Jasper and him had to make a quick run to the hall where tonights party was taking place to make sure everything would be Alice approved. Alice would have gone herself except for the fact that she had to get me ready, which I said I could do all by myself.

Her reply, "Oh but Bella this is the first time in months that I get to play Bella barbie without your complaints. I must make complete use of it," she then proceeded to squeal clap and jump up and down while dragging me into her torture chamber of a room and sat me down in her pick chair while she brought out the tools that would forever give me nightmares.

I had remembered the fist time Alice had decided to give me a makeover. I shuddered at the thought. Thats the day she accidentally burned my head with a hair straightener. It took me two years after that to let her try it out on me again. Of course by that time, she had become an expert, much to my dismay.

"Alright lets see what to do first," she said looking at me while tapping her chin. "Ahh defiantly the nails. Geez Bella when was the last time you went to get a manicure," she said looking at my nails horridly.

"Im supposing the last time you gave me a manicure," I replied. Which was very true.

"I advice you to go at least once a month," she said and began filing my nails.

"Beauty advisor, just what I need," I muttered.

"Is that a complaint I hear," she said mocking me. "And what exactly was the reward I would get if you complained?," she asked.

"I don't know. I don't think we initiated any, but lets not. I promise I won't complain. If I do that would mean I would have to endure more torture. God knows I don't want any more of that," I mumbled the last part.

"You make me sound like some horrible person that you don't want to hang out with," she said pouting.

"Oh I do want to hang out with you Alice. Its just the things we do that scares me," I added.

She rolled her eyes. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll go get that," Alice said. "Here, continue filing," she said and handed me the filer.

"Aye aye Captain pixie," said and saluted. She laughed and went to answer the door. I could hear a women's voice and immediately recognized Rosalie. I hadn't seen her in a while.

I heard Alice invite her in and soon enough I heard little footsteps running down the hallway and into the room. "Bella!," Wyatt Rose's 4 year old son yelled and ran up to me. He has always liked me and I thought he was the cutest boy I had ever seen.

"Hey buddy," I said and picked him up. "How you been, I missed you!"

"Me too Bella. Why you didn't come visit?," he asked, in his adorable baby voice.

"Im sorry sweetie. I promise i'm going to come more often," I said and kissed his forehead.

"Bella!," Rosalie greeted as she entered the room.

"Hey Rose," I replied. I put Wyatt down and gave her a hug.

"Oh well look what we've got here," I said looking at Sophie Rose's 2 year old daughter. She was the exact replica of Emmet. With her curly hair and light brown eyes. "Do you remember me," I said.

She probably didn't since the last time I had seen her was when she was one. She just started at me shyly and ducked her head into Rose's arm. I laughed, "Guess not," I said.

"Well its been a while since we've seen you Bella," Rose replied.

"I know. I should have some seen you guys more. My god Rose, you look great. How is it that you don't like a bit aged since I saw you last. No one would think you have two kids," I said. That was the truth. Rosalie was the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Better then half the models that were running around on T.V. Thank god she wasn't as shallow as some of them. She had always been caring and nice. Which had made her into such a great mother.

"Well you should, Emmett keeps talking about you too. Especially these last few days when he realized he would see you again. He kept reliving all you clumsy moments," she said.

"Im not surprised he would," I replied.

"Yay now most of all my favorite people are here," Alice clapped.

"Alice I hope you haven't been driving Jasper crazy. Though i'm guessing not. He's always been very patient."

"Of course not," Alice replied. "I just sent him and Emmett of to check on how tonights things will go. They should be back soon," Alice added. "I was just in the middle of getting Bella ready. Would you like to help?"

"Im shocked, Bella your ok with this?," Rose asked in a shocked tone.

"When am I ever," was my reply and she laughed.

"I would love to help," Rose replied and I groaned.

"Complaining?," Alice taunted.

"NO no, please do as you wish with me," I said and plopped back down on the pick chair.

"Alright," Rose said and places Sophie down on the ground. She had a little bear tucked under her arm and she carefully sat on the bed. Wyatt on the other hand was running up and down. He had found where Alice kept the toys when he would come over and had already started playing with them.

Alice told Rose what she had in mind for my hair and Rose nodded and set to work. Alice began painting my nails and I sat still counting the minutes till this would be over.

"What are you doing aunty Alice?" Wyatt asked coming up to us.

"Im making aunty Bella look beautiful," Alice replied smiling and messed up Wyatt's hair.

"Making her butiful, but aunty Bella is alwedy butiful. She doesn't need any makeup," he said.

_Did I mention how much I loved this kid!_

"Yes Wyatt your right, Bella is already beautiful. We are just going to make her even more beautiful," Alice answered.

"Oh..ok," he said and ran away to play.

"See even Wyatt know I don't need this," I said.

Alice raised her eyebrow, "Complaining huh?" My eyes widened and I immediately pretended to shut my lips. She smiled in victory and set back to work.

An hour and a half later I was all done and Alice shoved me into my dress. The dress was a v - neck silver dress with an exposed v back that made its way to the middle of my thighs. My car was simply let down in cascading waves. Alice didn't over do the make up, she simply gave me Smokey eyes and some lip gloss. All together I looked...

"Wow," I said staring at the mirror.

"Yup," Alice said. "You welcome, my pleasure. Now I must go get ready," she said and skipped off. Rose had gone off to get ready as well. I felt a gentle pat on my leg and looked down to see Wyatt.

"What's up buddy?," I said and leaned down to his level.

"You look pwetty Bella," he said shyly.

"Thank's kiddo," I said and ruffled his hair.

He sighed, "Whats with everyone wuffling my hair," he said. I laughed, he was adorable.

"Your just so cute that we can't help it," I replied.

"We're back!," I heard Emmett call.

"Daddy's here!," Wyatt yelled and ran to meet him. I followed except walking. Emmett had already chucked Wyatt over his shoulder.

"Well hello smokin lady!," Emmett whistled looking at me.

I blushed, "Thanks Em," I said.

"Gorgeous Bella," Jasper agreed. I smiled at him.

"All Alice," I said.

"No surprise there," Emmett replied.

"All right boys! What do you think?," Alice said posing all dressed up with Rose next to her.

Alice had on a cute little red ruffled dress that had one shoulder strap and a bubbly skirt bottom. All together it was defiantly something Alice would wear. Rose looked beautiful as always. She had on a gold woven dress that clung to her figure. **(all dresses on profile)**

"All you ladies look lovely," Emmett winked and kissed Rose.

"Emmett's right. Alice, beautiful as always," he said kissing her. She giggled and kissed him back. "Rose, nice to see yeah sis," he said.

"You too Jazz," she said and gave him a hug.

"Hey soph! Jasper smiled and picked her up.

"Hi Jazzy!," she said.

The boys got ready soon after and we all set off to the party hall. Alice's parents would meet is there early to make any final arrangements and to greet the guests. We entered the hall and I gasped at the sight. Alice had defiantly outdone her self yet again.

The tabled held white tablecloths and each table had china and a beautiful vase of fresh flowers in the middle. The hall was decorated and in the middle was a dance floor and a band was setting up. To the far right was the bartender.

"Nice job Alice," I complimented her.

"You know how I do," she replied.

"Alice honey there you are," I heard Esme, Alice's mom call walking into the hall with Carlisle following next to her. Esme had always been so sweet. Ever since Alice and I became friends in our freshmen year of high school I had considered her as a second mother. She was always so caring. The same goes for Carlisle. They were just as gorgeous as their kids. Their family genes were strong.

"Bella so good to see you again. Its been too long," Carlisle greeted me with a hug.

"I know Carlisle, its good to see you again too." He had been so understanding, especially after what happened.

"Esme," I said and hugged her.

"Bella i've missed you. You should come visit more often. Don't worry about...him," she said hesitating on the last part.

"I know, i'm sorry," I said.

"Its alright honey, your here now," she said with a gentle smile.

Soon enough he guests started arriving and the hall filled up with tons of people. From family, family friends, friends. Most people I knew, while some I had never met before. I stuck with Rose and Emmett while Jasper and Alice walked around greeting everyone and thanking them for coming.

"Their are a lot of people here," I said.

"I'll say," Rose said. "Looks like Alice has made sure to invite everyone she and Jasper have met in their entire life."

I nodded, "Wyatt no come back here, that is not for you too drink," Rose said sternly to Wyatt who was following around a waiter carrying champagne. I sighed and got up to get a drink. I walked to the far end of the hall to where the bartenders were and ordered a drink.

I accidentally bumped into someone and I quickly apologized. "Im so sorry," I said and turned to see a tanned women with dark brown hair.

"Its alright," she said. "Its partially my fault too, i'm a little tipsy. Too many drinks. I should stop," she said with a laugh.

I smiled. "Im Maria, Jasper's friend," she said holding her hand out for me to shake. I took it smiling. I knew who she was, well I had never met her but Jasper had talked a little bit about her. "You must be the famous Bella," she said.

"I am," I replied. "How did you know that?"

"I've seen picture's," she said. I nodded in understanding.

"Here you go miss," the bartender said handing me my drink.

"Thanks," I replied and took a sip.

"Oooo well check out Mr. Hotty over there," said Maria.

"Where," I said turning to look.

"Over there by the door. Man I would love to have that man in my bed."

"Umm who?," I said wondering who the "Mr Hotty" was.

"The guy with the sexy suit who seems to have sex hair. Weird color for hair though, i've never seen anyone have that color hair. Its almost penny colors..like bronze or something."

I froze. I knew for a fact that there was only one person who could be described with the characteristics of penny color hair. I didn't need to find him to know any more. "Oh him," I said taking another sip of my drink. "Yeah he's a bastard," I said.

I took a glimpse at her shocked expression. "You know him! What us he your ex?," she said smirking.

"Worse," I replied. She looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"He's my husband."

**So what do you guys think. I know there might be a lot of unanswered questions but they shall be answered I assure you**

**tell me what you think**

**REVIEW **


	2. Its mutual

**Hey guys thanks for all the favorite stories and author alerts, that made me happy**

**except i would like more reviews so I know whats on your minds. Good badd whatever, just tell me **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

_Previously..._

_I froze. I knew for a fact that there was only one person who could be described with the characteristics of penny color hair. I didn't need to find him to know any more. "Oh him," I said taking another sip of my drink. "Yeah he's a bastard," I said. _

_I took a glimpse at her shocked expression. "You know him! What us he your ex?," she said smirking. _

"_Worse," I replied. She looked at me, waiting for my answer. _

"_He's my husband." _

What the heck was he doing here! He was not supposed to be here. Wasn't he supposed to be at work. Why wasn't he at work!

"Umm excuse me," Maria said with a shocked expression. I wasn't in the mood to explain, especially to her. I chugged down more of my drink and placed it back on the bar table.

"Excuse me," I said and started to maneuver my way through the crowd. I tried to keep my eyes anywhere from the main door. I did not want to see him...just yet. I knew it would be inevitable but I wanted to prolong it for later. Much much later.

Why the hell did he have to come. So what if Alice was his sister, its not like he HAD to be here.

_Oh snap out of it Bella! Your being ridiculous. _

My mind was right, I was being ridiculous. What I needed to do was just act mature about this. It wasn't like I could avoid him forever. No matter how much I wish I could.

"Bella Hey!," I heard a female voice say. I turned to face Jessica, one of my friends from high school. She wasn't exactly a best friend but we did have occasional talks here and there. Though, technically she was my first friend at Forks High School.

"Hey Jessica," I said trying to muster up enthusiasm.

"Bella, its been such a long time. Where have you been? I mean I have seen Alice around town because of course her parents live their. but so does your dad."

"Yes sorry Jess, i've been busy with work and all that. I just haven't had the time to make it," I replied.

"Well its really good to see you. You look great by the way. Hey where's Edward I haven't seen him in a while either." The smile just got wiped off my face. Why did she have to ask me that question. I had forgotten she had been to my...wedding. She doesn't know what happened. Thank god, I didn't want it to be some gossip and in high school, Jessica was quite the gossip queen.

"Oh, well thanks. You look good too," I said placing a small smile on my lips. I knew she was waiting for me to answer her other question. Jessica had always been interested with, _him. _She had a crush on him, then again. Which girl hadn't.

"Bella!," I saw Mike come up next to Jessica. If it had been any other time but this, then I would have frowned at the thought of having Mike here. Yet now he saved me from answering that question.

"Mike," I said a little to enthusiastic to my usual tone.

"Bella how you been girl," he asked with his usual puppy dog smile. I had remembered he had always been too attached to me in high school. He followed me around and talked and talked. I usually just zoned him out until the day he asked me out. I had politely declined but that didn't stop him. He was, persistent. He even asked me to prom, along with three other guys. It was a first for me.

Of course Jessica had liked him at the time and I had advised Mike to ask her out instead. He wasn't too happy about being rejected but decided to ask out Jess, and they soon became a couple.

"I've been great!," I replied. "You know, busy with work and all that."

"Yeah same, but its nice too see you again. I was beginning to think we wouldn't ever see you back at Forks."

"Well, here I am," I said.

"Here you are," he said staring at me. I saw Jessica nudge him and gave him a look.

"Oh oh right, " he smiled. "Guess what?," he said grinning at me.

"What?," I asked.

"Me and Mike are getting married!," Jessica answered giggling.

"Wow," I said. "You guys are getting. Married," I finished. I had on a surprised smile.

_Great, more idiots in this world who are getting married. I wonder what their marriage will be like. Jessica Newton...sounds...wow_

"Wow, thats great!," I said trying to fake my happiness for them. It seemed to work.

"I know right. Isn't it great. I mean who knew I would marry my high school sweetheart. I mean that never happens too often," Jessica said. "Well I suppose that it happens in Forks though, I mean look at Alice and Jasper. Better yet you and Edward," she added.

_That was a slap in the face. Yeah cause me and Edward worked out soo great. Thanks Jess!_

"Yeah," I said. "Well you too have fun tonight, and congrats," I said.

"Thanks. We'll see you later then," Mike replied and I nodded. They turned to leave off somewhere else and I sighed and turned to walk the other way. I finally made it to our table and saw little Sophie sitting quietly with her doll in her lap. She looked up and saw me sit down.

"Hey Soph,'' I said. She gave me a small smile. Her dimples stuck out and I smiled thinking that was just another thing she had on common with Emmett.

"Hey Bella, where did you run off to?," Rose asked sitting down next to me.

"Oh just around. I ran into some people including Jessica and MIke," I said.

"Uh Jessica and Mike. How was that. I haven't seen them in a while. Did Mike hit on you?," Rose said smiling and nudged my shoulder.

"No," I answered. "Actually he and Jess are," pause "Engaged," I finished. Rose's eyes widened.

"Wow. I didn't think that would happen," she said.

"Yeah I don't know how thats gonna last," I said. "I mean its Jessica and MIke. Mike!"

"Well you never know," Rose started. "They could be a power couple and pop out Newton babies," she finished with a laugh.

"Oh god, as if the world needs more Newtons," I replied.

She laughed, "Yeah that could be dangerous," she agreed.

"Where's Wyatt," I said looking around for the little nudger.

"He's with Emmett," Rose replied. "He's running around all over the place. I'm afraid he will break something. Alice might burst. So if that happens, then Emmett can be the one to deal with it."

"Good idea," I said.

Sophie came up and sat on Rose's lap. I wondered how Emmett and Rose had survived their relationship since high school. Emmett was a goof and Rose was, well Rose. I wondered how they'd put up with each other. Yet they seemed so happy. Why couldn't my relationship have been like that.

"What is it Bella," Rose asked with a concerned look on her face. I wondered whether she knew that Edward was here. Probably not.

"Nothing," I said. "I suppose Alice is going around greeting every single person," I said trying to divert the attention to something else rather then my mood.

"Yup, I was with Jasper and her and she was going around to everyone. I'm surprised she knows all Jasper's friends and our family," she said.

"Well Alice has always been good with that stuff," I said.

"True, now stop changing the subject Bella. I know there is something on your mind. So what is it?"

_Damn!_

"Hey Bells, seems like we have a problem. I just came to warn you. Edward's here," Emmett said coming up to our table with Wyatt clung to his leg.

_A little too late Emmett! _"Alright, thanks for the head up," I said my tone stoic.

"Your not surprised about this?," Emmett asked raising his eyebrow at me. "I thought you would be in hysterics by the mention of his name."

I deiced that I would simply carry on with my night. I wouldn't let the presence of him ruin my night.

_Mature Bella, be mature_

"Thats fine. Isn't he supposed to be here anyway. Its not like we can avoid each other forever," I said trying to sound nonchalant. I avoided having eye contact with either Rose or Emmett. I couldn't let them see what really lay underneath my exterior and I knew my face was horrible with keeping up at lies.

"Ok then," Emmett replied slowly. He obviously wasn't expecting that answer. "Well do you want me to fend him off from anywhere near you or?"

"No no," I said sighing. "Let whatever happens, happen. Shouldn't be too bad," I said.

_I hope..._

"Alrighty then, well looks like Jasper's calling me with some pleading look in his eyes. I'll be back," Emmett said and walked off.

"Sweetie you are soo not ok with this," Rose stated. I shrugged.

"Not like I can do anything about it," I said. "Like I said, whatever happens will happen."

"Well it seems like your taking it well," Rose replied reading me with her eyes. I quickly looked away and froze. Ironically my eyes landed on the back of his bronze hair. That hair I knew so well, the hair I loved to run my fingers through. Thank god he wasn't looking at me or else he would have caught me ogling him.

_Damn Bella stop it! Stop staring at him!_

"So what are you going to do if you bump into him and have to talk?," Rose asked breaking me from my inner battle of feelings.

I sighed. I really didn't know. What I wanted to do was bolt of of the door and never look back, but I knew that would upset Alice. This was one of her biggest nights, and I didn't want to ruin it because of my selfish stupid problems.

"Umm, I don't know. I suppose i'll only have to talk to him if I had too. I don't think he wants to talk to me anyway. So it should be good, we will both try and avoid each other as much as possible and that should contain any hurricanes that might occur."

I heard Rose sigh and saw her shake her head slightly. "I really hope no hurricanes occur," she said. I nodded. "Come on Alice wants us to meet some people," Rose said and got up waiting for me.

"K," I replied and followed her through the crowd towards Alice.

"There you guys are, i've been looking for you," Alice said. "Id like you to meet Jasper's buddies from college," she said and introduced us to 3 people. Two men and a women. "This is Logan, Charlotte, and Alex," she said pointing to each one. "Guys these are my two best friends Bella and Rosalie," Alice said introducing us as well.

"Hey," I said. "Its nice to meet you."

"You too," they replied.

Just then a waiter came up to Alice. "Excuse me, Miss Cullen but your parents want me to call you to tell you about making a toast," said the waiter.

"Oh yes, thank you," Alice replied. "Sorry will you excuse me guys," Alice said and made her way towards the center stage area.

"Speech time," Rose muttered. I laughed.

"Excuse me can I have everyone's attention," Alice's soprano voice rang through the room. Everyone instantly quieted down. "Jasper and I would just like to make a toast." Jasper appeared next to Alice and placed his arm around her waist.

"We would just like to start by saying thank you to everyone for coming her today. We are very happy that you could make it. This is defiantly one of the most special days of our lives and its a pleasure to have you all here," Alice started.

"I would also like to tell you that I am the most happiest women on this planet. When Jasper asked me to marry him, it was just amazing. I couldn't imagine myself with any other man. I love you so much Jasper!"

The room echoed with "aww's" "I love you too Alice. That's why we are here," Jasper chuckled. "And Alice is right. We are so happy to have all of you here and we hope you can all make it to the wedding. So lets toast to happiness and the start of a new journey," Jasper said and held up his glass of champagne. The waiters had come around and passed champagne glasses to everyone.

"To Alice and Jasper!," I heard Emmett's booming voice say.

"To Alice and Jasper!," Everyone said and we all took a sip of our drinks.

"Now I hope everyone enjoys dinner," Alice said.

The room filled with talk once again and everyone made their way to the tables to start dinner. Alice had specifically assigned tables for people so everyone knew where to sit. The "special people" such as Alice, Jasper, their parents, and close family such as Emmett and Rose, and since I was somewhat part of the family all sat together.

I sat down in my seat and everyone followed. My eyes didn't fail to notice that there seemed to be one extra seat at the table. Right across from me. I blinked twice.

_Oh hell NO!_

I turned to the direction of Alice and her eyes flickered to mine. She must have noticed the unease in my facial expression because she sent me an apologetic look. I had to talk to her. I pushed my chair back and suddenly heard what sounded like glass drop to the ground and shatter.

I cringed, I hoped that wasn't my fault. I turned to apologize who whoever I had knocked down and started to when I abruptly stopped at the sight of the person in front of me.

_Will lightening please come and hit me now!_

There he was, Mr. Im so sexy that girls fall for me and my charms and marry me but then find out what a jerk I really am! His expression looked about as shocked as mine, but he quickly covered it up and flashed me his signature cocky grin.

"Hello honey, its been a long time," he said with his oh so sexy freaking velvet voice! His voice sounded cocky, teasing almost. He seemed to do that a lot since our split. For some reason he loved to bother me.

Well two can play that game! "Why yes it has been," pause "Eddie," I finished with a smirk. I knew he hated when people called him Eddie. When we _were _in love, I would use it occasionally when I wanted to tease him and he seemed ok with it, but now it was personal.

I cringed at the nickname and started glaring at me. I replied back with my own glare. "Umm excuse me but we need to clean up the glass," A waiter said interrupting our glaring contest.

"Im sorry," I said and slipped my way past the waiter and passed Edward. I still had to talk to Alice. I had noticed that our whole table were quite and staring at me. They must have witnessed Edward and mine's exchange. I blushed and made my way to wear Alice was sitting.

"Bella I know what your going to say," she said as I stood in front of her.

"Did you know?," I said trying to keep my voice calm.

"Well, there was a possibility he had to work today," she said.

"Possibility as in he actually didn't," I said my voice getting angrier. Alice had known! Alice had known that Edward would show up. She lied to me!

"Well I knew you wouldn't have come if he was so...,"

"So you lied," I finished for her. "Alice," I said saying her name slowly.

"Bella calm down," Jasper said next to her.

I took a deep breath. _Calm down Bella don't make Alice upset_

I decided to agree with my mind for right now, but as soon as this night was over Alice was going to get it. "This is fine," I said. "Fine," I said again.

"Bella," Alice started. I put my finger up and mentioned for her to not say anything or I would burst. I simply turned and made my way back to the my seat. I decided to stick with my previous plan. _What ever happens, happens_

Edward had already taken his seat across from mine and grinned when I came back and pulled my chair out. I quickly sat down and avoided his eyes.

"Everything alright honey?," Edward asked me knowing I hated it when he called me honey...anymore.

I took a deep breathe and turned to took at him straight in the eye. "Everything is fine, Eddie baby," I said and took a sip of my drink. I would not let him get to me, no no the hurricane would stay at bay...for tonight.

Dinner passed by which wasn't as dreadful as I thought it would be. Although the table seemed unusually quite, and I frowned knowing it was because of Edward and me. Know one seemed to want to bring anything up, which I was thankful for. Edward and I ignored each other and I kept talking to Rose who sat next to me. There were a few occasions where Edwards foot would rub against mine and unexpectedly send an jolting current up my leg. This seemed to have a lot when we touched and I didn't know why.

Desert came around and soon after our meal was done. I quickly got up and excused myself. I walked to the bathroom and looked at my self in the mirror.

_All right Bella that wasn't too bad._

I fixed my hair and walked out right smack dab into a person. "Oooof," I heard a man's voice say as I collided with him. I seemed to have lost my balance and fell down on top of him.

_Please be someone else please be someone else! _I chanted while closing my eyes. I had a feeling I knew who it was but I refused to want to believe it. We seemed to always be meeting like this.

"Oh Bella you really miss me so much that you can't keep your hands of me. Better yet your body," I heard his stupid voice say.

I groaned and opened my eyes. "Well my bad Edward, I didn't know You missed me so much that you would follow me to the bathroom so that you could jump me," I replied.

"Sweetie please i've done so much better than you," he said.

"Oh then why would u ask me to marry you, since apparently other women can give you better things," I said venomously and pried myself off of him and tried to stand up. Good for me my heel accidentally bumped into Edward certain area and he howled in pain.

"Oh Fuck! Freaking Bella, what the hell was that!" he yelled out in pain as he clutched his man hood.

"Oops sorry my mistake, did I hurt little Eddie," I said sweetly. Although it was an accident.

"Yes you freaking," he caught himself. "God!," he finished and slumped on the ground.

"Well you deserve it. Karma's a bitch Edward, isn't it!" I said looking at him while crossing my arms over my chest. "Why the hell must you come into my life all the time, especially when everything seems to be going well. Then you come around and it all crashes down!," I cried out.

"Well I am supposed to be here you know. This is _my _family," he said stressing out the word my. He made me so angry that tears starting brimming in my eyes.

"I hate you!," I said my voice getting angrier.

"Yeah well its mutual," he replied glaring at me.

"Oh their you are Edward, mom's been looking for you," I heard Emmett's voice say. I turned to him and his eyes widened. "Oh...," pause "Your with Bella," he said hesitantly.

"This doesn't seem to good," I heard him mutter.

"Thank you Emmett," Edward said and strode past me. I was frozen on the spot. Why was it that I was always so effected when Edward and I had a fight. I should feel hatred towards him, yet here I was feeling so upset. Not because I truly did hate him but because I knew we worked so well and that we suddenly seemed to have collapsed. I knew I could never hate Edward, no never hate. Yet I was so angry at him, so angry that we couldn't have worked things out and have to come to this. Apparently hating each other.

I let a tear fall as I replayed his last words "_Yeah well its mutual." _

Did he really hate me?

**I know this wasn't as good as I wanted it to be, but sometimes things don't always work out the way you think they will. Hopefully the next chapter will be better..but what do you guys think. **

**You have now experienced how Edward and Bella fight. I know there is still the whole question as to what really happened to their relationship but the story will play out...just bear with me. **

**I'm thinking of doing the next chapter in Edward's POV so you guys can feel what he feels. I think it's a good idea to know both character sides. **

**Anywho review please. **


End file.
